This application is based on and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-251914, filed Aug. 22, 2001 the entire contents of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an engine fuel delivery system for an engine, and more particularly to an improved fuel injector and cylinder head assembly allowing for a more compact engine design and stratified-charge operation.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Engines typically incorporate a fuel delivery system. The fuel delivery system commonly includes fuel injectors mounted to an engine body so as to inject fuel directly into a cylinder head or into an intake passage body.
Operator demand for smooth running, highly responsive engines with improved fuel economy can be addressed with externally mounted fuel injector systems. The ability to provide the engine with an accurately measured amount of fuel allows the engine to operate smoothly during various conditions.
Due to compact engine design demands, fuel injectors are placed close to the outside of the engine body. Current outboard engine designs fail to provide a more compact design allowing for more compact overall outboard motor dimensions. These current engine designs cannot provide a compact fuel injector mounting design permitting direct fuel injection allowing the engine to perform at its highest, most economical potential.
In accordacnce with one aspect of the present invention, an engine includes an engine body comprising a cylinder body having at least one variable volume combustion chamber. At least one intake port opens into the chamber. An induction system communicates with the intake port through at least one intake passage. An intake valve is moveable to regulate communication between the induction system and the combustion chamber through the port and the intake passage. A fuel delivery system inludes at least one fuel delivery passage and at least one fuel injector configured to inject fuel for combustion in the combustion chamber. The fuel injector is positioned between the cylinder body and the intake passage.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an internal combustion engine comprises an engine body defining at least one combustion chamber. An induction system is configured to guide air to the combustion chamber. At least one fuel injector is configured to inject fuel for combustion in the combustion chamber. The fuel injector is disposed between the engine body and a portion of the induction system.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, an internal combustion engine comprises an engine body defining at least cylinder bore defining a cylinder axis. At least one fuel injector is mounted to the engine body and configured to inject fuel for combustion in the engine body. The fuel injector comprises a fuel injector body defining a longitudinal axis. The fuel injector is mounted such that the longitudinal axis extends generally perpendicular to the cylinder axis.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, an outboard motor comprises an engine including an engine body. The engine body defines at least one combustion chamber. An induction system is configured to guide air to the combustion chamber. At least one fuel injector is configured to inject fuel for combustion in the combustion chamber. The fuel injector is mounted between the engine body and at least a portion of the induction system.
In accordance with a another aspect of the present invention, an outboard motor comprises an engine including an engine body defining at least one cylinder bore defining a cylinder axis. At least one fuel injector is mounted to the engine body, the fuel injector comprising a fuel injector body defining a longitudinal axis. The fuel injector being arranged such that the longitudinal axis is generally perpendicular to the cylinder axis.